My Long Lost Sister
by Bonnie Mizuhara
Summary: The new 5 on 5 tournament is about to begin but the Bladebreakers are not ready. Max has a twin sister! Set before V-force and after the world championships. Has some RayKai, MaxTyson in it.
1. The Problem

This is my first series fic so go easy on me! ************************************************ My Long Lost Sister:  
  
Disclaimer I do not owe anything except the plot. Chapter 1: A Problem  
  
Tyson, Ray and Kai were at Tyson's dojo trying to figure out a solution to their problem.  
  
They needed a 5th teammate for the 5 on 5 tournaments starting in Japan then Hawaii and then Canada. Kenny didn't arrive yet because he was with Mr.Dickenson trying to find  
  
information on when Max would be arriving. Kenny was gone for at least 2 hours and Tyson exploded, "WHEN IS CHIEF COMING DOES IT TAKE THAT LONG?!!"  
  
Kai sent a death glare showing he was annoyed and Ray sighed, "we should be training you know" Ray said copying Kai. Kai felt a little proud inside for some reason but as usual, didn't show it.  
  
After 5 complaints from Tyson. Kenny finally came. "What took you so long?" Tyson demanded. Kenny answered, "Mr.Dickenson was hard to locate. Anyway Max will be  
  
arriving tomorrow." Tyson finally settled and focused on their current problem. Kai did not want any one else from Russia on their team and Ray says that no one except the  
  
white tigers from his village is strong enough for the world champs and they haven't heard anything from Max so they finally sighed in defeat. Then Tyson spoke up, "we  
  
don't have any other choice, lets just hope Max has some news." *************************************************** Crappy, I know. R and R and tell me what you think. 


	2. What Max has found

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 2: What Max has found  
  
Meanwhile in America...  
  
Max was busy packing in the research facility when Judy (1) walked into his room, "Max there is someone I'd like you to meet." Max stopped packing and looked at his mom.  
  
"Is he a beyblader?" he asked. "He is a she and yes she's beyblader." Judy answered. 'Cool she could be on our team' Max thought. Judy seemed to have read Max's thoughts.  
  
"She is an excellent beyblader and perfect for your team." Max was startled a little. He looked behind his mom, "so, where is she?" Judy handed him a card key. "This key is for  
  
the 10th floor (2) of this research facility. The key slides into that slot in the elevator. She is on that floor." Max took the key. "Thanks mom" and Max ran to the elevator.  
  
'Its time you learn the truth, Max, about what happened 8 years ago. Good luck figuring out, Max' Judy thought as she watched Max.  
  
**********************************  
  
Max's P.O.V.  
  
I slide the key down the slot. I wonder why she was on the 10th floor of all floors in this facility. I was soon on the 10th floor and the hall was empty.  
  
I walked down the hall and came across some mechanical sliding doors when I went through I saw someone's living quarters and on the other side there was another pair  
  
of sliding doors and when I went through I saw...  
  
************************************  
  
R and R!! 


	3. Meeting Bonnie

This one is longer. Enjoy!!  
  
***********************  
  
(Max) I saw a girl the same height as me. She had long blond hair; she was wearing a purple starry t-shirt and light purple shorts. She was practicing with a yellow and  
  
purple beyblade. She looked very familiar to me but I can't remember her name. As I searched for her name. I watched as she practiced, she had good solid moves but I  
  
don't know if she had a bit beast or not. I don't know if I found her name or not but a name forced out of my mouth. "Bonnie?" as soon as I said that, she immediately turned  
  
around. And the next thing I knew I was on the floor being hugged by her. "Maxie!!" She shouted and I soon remembered her. "Bonnie!!" I called and hugged her back. "I've  
  
missed you" I said. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Bonnie got up and pulled me up. "It's been a long time," she said. "Yeah, hey! Are you joining the Bladebreakers?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom said it's time." Bonnie answered. "She also said its time I learn to be in a team although I already know how."  
  
"Oh, well then we'd better get packing to go to Japan tomorrow." Bonnie smiled and said, "I already did, we can go today." I was getting a little nervous. "But mom said tomorrow."  
  
Bonnie shook her head, "mom said if were finished packing she'll fly us there"  
  
'Boy, will Tyson will be surprised' Max thought.  
  
*************************  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Bonnie and Max were ready after Max finished packing and were ready to go. Judy flew them in a private plane and after a few hours they arrived at the airport.  
  
Judy explained to Mr.Dickenson and he drove them to Tyson's dojo.  
  
The others were very surprised to see Max and a girl who looks like him.  
  
*************************  
  
Tyson's P.O.V.  
  
We were very surprised to see Max back so soon and even more surprised to see a girl like him but I have to admit Max looks so cute in his new outfit everyone changes once in a while right?  
  
Everyone changed their outfits. Max now wore a deep blue star t-shirt, blue shorts and light blue gloves.  
  
Ray wore a traditional black and white Chinese outfit, red yin yang headband with matching gloves and a red sash tied at the side of his waist.  
  
Kai wore the same kind of clothes he use to wear but without his armor.  
  
And as for me I wore the same cap, a yellow sweater with a red vest, dark blue gloves and gray pants, very classical.  
  
***************************  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Max had to admit, Tyson looked way more attractive when he eats less but he snapped out of his trance when Kai wanted to know who was the girl.  
  
"She's my twin sister, Bonnie," said Max. "You have a twin sister?" Tyson asked, "Yeah, my mom says she is our 5th teammate." Max said.  
  
Ray thought, 'she looks familiar' and Kai thought the same way.  
  
Kenny was more curious about her beyblading skills, "hold it, we can't just let any girl on our team, we need to see her beyblade."  
  
****************************  
  
R and R please? 


	4. Drachu

Chapter 4: Drachu   
  
The bladebreakers and Bonnie headed down to the local park and found a beydish off to the side. "so who's battling whom?" Kenny asked. "I want to go against Bonnie, if I win I get to decide if she is going on our team and if she wins she decides." Said Tyson.  
  
"Fine with me," Bonnie just shrugged. 'This'll be interesting, lets see how good she is' Kai thought and Rei was still trying to figure out why Bonnie felt so familiar to him.  
  
"Three"  
  
"Two"  
  
"One"  
  
"Let it rip!!"  
  
Bonnie and Tyson ripped their blades. A yellow and purple blade against a white and blue blade.  
  
"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouted. The beyblades slammed into each other and Max noticed that Bonnie was not concentrating hard but Tyson was.  
  
"Victory Tornado!" Tyson called out as Dragoon appeared. Bonnie just smiled.  
  
"Drachu!!! Thunder bolt!!"  
  
"huh? You have a bit beast?" Tyson asked.  
  
"yup, say hello to Drachu!!" Bonnie yelled as a mouse as big as Dragoon appeared. Golden armor plates surrounding its yellow body, pointed ears with brown trims and red cheeks and a long flowing lightning zapping tail.  
  
A blinding flash lit the beydish and when it cleared Tyson's was wobbling and collapsed while Bonnie's was still spinning strongly.  
  
*************************  
  
What do you think?? R and R please. 


	5. The Tournament Rules

Sorry, I had a HUGE writer's block, its clearing a little though so I thought I might as well update this fic.  
  
'blah blah' - thoughts  
  
"blah blah" - talk  
  
Chapter 5: The Tournament rules  
  
"That was unbelievable!!" Kenny was shouting for 10 minutes until Kai yelled, "Kenny, would you SHUT UP!!" irratibly. Tyson was still sulking until Max spotted an ice cream truck and took Tyson for some ice cream to take his mind off losing.  
  
Rei walked over to Bonnie as she collected her blade. "I think we all agree that you should be on our team Bonnie." He said with a smile. "Yeah, welcome to the team sister" Max said as he licked his chocolate cone.  
  
"Thanks, so Rei have you figured out why I looked familiar?" Bonnie asked. Rei snapped out of his thoughts, 'she can read minds?' Rei thought and Bonnie seemed to figure out what Rei was thinking. "You were giving me these looks and I do sorta have a body form like Mao's right?"  
  
'Okay, she's getting freaky' thought Rei. "Yes, I thought you look very familiar to me."  
  
"Think back to when you were 7 years old" Said Bonnie slowly.  
  
"hmmm" Rei mused.  
  
_flashback  
  
"Is she dead?" Asked 7 year old Kiki when they saw a young girl the same age as them with long blond hair sprawled out in the bushes from where they were beyblading, Kiki's blade landed there and that's where they found her.  
  
"No, she's just unconcious." Lai said on closer inspection. "We'd better get her to the village doctor."  
  
Gaou picked the girl up and they trotted off to see the doctor.  
  
##10 minutes later##  
  
"She's awake." Said the doctor's assistance to the Bai Fu Zu team.  
  
"Hi!" Said Mao energetically to the girl. "'Lo" she said quietly, "did you rescue me?"  
  
"Yes, we found you dead in the bushes." Said Kiki. "Kiki!" Mao scolded, "she was not dead"  
"That's all right." Laughed the blond hair girl. "Umm.. By the way who are you guys?"  
  
"Lai"  
  
"I'm Rei"  
  
"Mao"  
  
"Kiki"  
  
"Gaou"  
  
"Thanks for rescueing me, I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Mizuhara"  
  
End Flashback  
_  
"I remember now!! You were the girl we found in the bushes, you stayed with us for 2 years but you left." Rei said as everything came into focus.  
"Yay!! You remember!!" Bonnie cried jumping into Rei and hugging him tightly. Max noticed Kai giving Bonnie a jealous glare but as soon as Bonnie noticed, Kai's cold mask went back up. Nobody else noticed.  
  
'Damn, I almost gave myself away, what's wrong with me? I'm getting weak.' Kai thought to himself, thankfully Rei didn't notice the jealous glares.  
  
As the team headed back to Tyson's house so they could start their tournament plans, bothe Max and Bonnie made a mental note to themselves to try and get Kai and Rei together. Something was definetly bothereing Max. Bonnie had disappeard at the age of 5 so where did she go before she met Rei. Bonnie carried his grandfather's pendant and obviously found the Drachu bit inside.  
  
"Okay, what's the plan cheif?" Tyson asked as they sat down. "Well, the team captains have to go last so thats one spot taken. I'm thinking Rei should be 3rd and Bonnie, 4th ao that leaves either you or max will go 1st." Said Kenny as he typed in the data.  
  
"I'm going first!" Tyson declares. "So, Max is 2nd. Alright Max"? Kenny asked. "That's fine with me" Max answered.  
  
"Our first match starts in Hawaii and then Toronto and the finals are in Russia, there will be other tournaments in different countries and all the winners compete in Russia." Kenny explained as he pulled a map up on the screen.  
  
Kai stood up, "Tyson, Max, Bonnie. You get packing." He said in a commanding tone. "You too Rei" He said in a softer tone. Everyone flew to get their stuff ready to leave tomorrow. Kai sighed inwardley. 'They don't know about Voltaire's new team, I'm getting too soft.'  
  
-End of chapter  
  
Okay, I know that chapter sucked but I think it's going to get better.  
  
**Warning:** **Do not read if you think the oc is turning Mary Sue, she.is.NOT!! Kai belongs to Rei and vice versa. She is simply there so Kai and Rei can get together and be the 5th member for the tournament.**


End file.
